Buscando la felicidad
by yami1819
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde que los tres se fueron y la dejaron sola.Desde entonces ella no ha vuelto a ser la misma.¿Puede una misión conseguir devolverle la felicidad?CAP6 UP! KAKASAKU
1. reencuentro

**Holaa!! este es mi primer fanfic,espero que les guste y que dejen reviews :p no sean muy duros conmigo plz ;)**

**Buscando la felicidad**

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro**

Era una noche bastante fría en la villa oculta de la hoja. Sobre las estatuas de las cabezas de los hokagues se podía distinguir la silueta de una kunoichi iluminada por los rayos de luz que desprendía la luna llena esa noche.

Estaba muy triste. Hacia cuatro años que se quedo prácticamente sola. Sasuke se fue con orochimaru, Naruto se fue con jiraiya a entrenar y Kakashi se fue a una misión de rango S sin ni siquiera despedirse de ella. Desde que ellos se fueron ella nunca volvió a ser la misma, ya no sonreía y se pasaba las noches pensando que hubiera pasado si ella hubiese sido más fuerte hace cuatro años ¿Podría haber impedido que sasuke se fuera de la villa? Si lo hubiera conseguido ahora seguirían siendo el equipo 7 y estarían todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

Ya era muy tarde, por lo que decidió regresar a casa. Su madre estaría preocupada.

Ya era de día. Los rayos de luz entraban en la habitación despertando a cierta pelirrosa que parecía no haber podido dormir mucho anoche.

Se levantó, y como todas las mañanas fue a ver a su sensei para que la entrenara. Pero para su sorpresa esta la estaba esperando con otro propósito.

-Sakura, tengo una misión para ti.-dijo la godaime.

-¿De que se trata tsunade-sama?-dijo Sakura algo sorprendida.

-Al parecer, los ninjas que envié al país del rayo han sido capturados. Hemos recibido esta información gracias a que uno de ellos consiguió escapar a tiempo. El llegará esta noche a la villa, a si que mañana por la mañana partiréis los dos y trairéis de vuelta a los demas.-

-Pero tsunade-sama ¿Por qué me envía a mi?, digo sería mejor que enviara a un ninja de las unidades ANBU ¿no?- pregunto Sakura extañada.

-Porque alomejor pueden estar heridos y tú eres la más cualificada para ir en este caso. Además… creo que mañana veras el porque te elegí a ti y no a otro ninja médico- dijo la godaime con una sonrisita.-Hoy te dejo el día libre para que prepares tus cosas para esta misión.

-Hai!-después de decir esto, sakura se esfumó con la típica nubecilla de humo.

Ya se había hecho de noche. Cerca de konoha se veía a un ninja saltando de árbol en árbol a gran velocidad. La poca luz que esa noche desprendía la luna dejaba ver el pelo plateado de aquel ninja. El iba sumido en sus pensamientos. Sin darse apenas cuenta ya habia llegado a la entrada de la villa. Hacía tantísimo tiempo que se fue… pero no parecía haber cambiado nada.

Se dirijió a su casa para descansar, ya que mañana tendría que irse de nuevo. Se dio una ducha y después se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, en el despacho de la hokage:

-hokage-sama ya estoy listo para partir. Pero… ¿Quien me va a acompañar?-preguntó el peliplateado.

-No te preocupes kakashi, he escogido a la mejor ninja médico que tengo. Además… aparte de ninja médico es muy fuerte en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.-contestó la hokage-Debe de estar a punto de llegar.

El peliplateado comenzaba a impacientarse. Ahora ya sabia como se sentían los demás cuando el llegaba tarde. En ese momento entró por la puerta una preciosa kunoichi de pelo rosado y ojos verdes. Kakashi se quedó paralizado ante su belleza, ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta quien era ella.

-Kakashi-sensei!!-gritó la chica muy emocionada.

Eso le hizo reaccionar."_¿Me ha dicho sensei? No puede ser.." -_¿Sakura_?..- _se quedó impresionado al ver cuanto había cambiado desde la última vez que la vio. Ya no era aquella niña de hace 4 años. Ahora era una toda mujer. El la miraba aún sin creerse que fuera ella.

Sakura fue corriendo a abrazarle. El aún seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, pero no duró mucho al oír un llanto que parecía venir de la joven kunoichi.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte si quiera? tu también me dejaste sola-decía sakura sin parar de llorar- primero sasuke, luego naruto y después tu.

-Sakura…yo.. lo siento.-no sabia como explicárselo. Pensó que si le decía que se iba a ir solo empeoraría las cosas y la pondría más triste, y eso el no podría soportarlo.

Ella se separó de el y se secó las lágrimas. Se sentía avergonzada por haber montado ese numerito, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se sintió muy mal todo ese tiempo y tenia que desahogarse. El la miraba con tristeza. En ningún momento tubo la intención de hacerla más daño. Se sentía muy culpable. El era el único que quedó después de que naruto se marchará a entrenar para poder cumplir su promesa de traer de vuelta a sasuke. Nunca pensó que le haría tanto daño.

-Bueno chicos…se que tenéis mucho de que hablar. Pero creo que este no es el mejor momento. Ahora tenéis una misión muy importante que no podéis fallar.-dijo la hokage.

-Hai.-contestaron los dos. Y se marcharon rumbo al país del rayo.

**Continuará**

**Espero que les haya gustado.Ya se que es corto pero es que ando un poquillo escasa de inspiracion xD.Haber si puedo subir el segundo capitulo mañana.Diganme si les gusta y seguiré escribiendo la historia. y gracias por leerme :p**


	2. La misión

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis escrito reviews y a todos los que estáis leyendo mi fic. Aquí les dejo el capítulo 2. Espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 2: La misión**

Hacía varias horas que los dos ninjas se habían marchado de la villa. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada desde que salieron del despacho de la hokage. Ese silencio era bastante incómodo para ambos. Estuvieron bastante más rato sin hablar, hasta que kakashi decidió romper el hielo.

-Según me ha dicho la godaime te has hecho muy fuerte y eres una de las mejores ninjas médico de la villa. Me sorprende lo mucho que has cambiado, ahora eres toda una mujer-dijo el peliplateado mirándola de arriba abajo.

-eh?...o///o-Sakura se sonrojo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el ninja-copia.

-Anda mira! Allí hay una posada. Creo que será mejor que esta noche descansemos ahí.-dijo el ninja-copia.

-hai-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después de llegar a la posada y pedir dos habitaciones, quedaron en verse después de darse un baño para cenar.

Mientras kakashi se bañaba estaba pensando en lo mucho que tubo que sufrir sakura cuando él, la última persona que le quedaba, se marchó sin decirle nada. Pero desde que el se marchó no pudo olvidarla ni un solo día. Cuando naruto se marchó con jiraiya, ella se puso muy triste, pero el siempre estuvo allí para consolarla y que no se sintiera sola. Desde ese día empezaron ha hacerse muy amigos, para ella el no solo era su sensei si no que lo veía como su familia. Y kakashi le pasaba lo mismo con ella, Sakura era la única persona que le quedaba. Quizás por eso no le dijo que se tendría que marchar, no quería decirle adiós.

Cuando terminó de ducharse se vistió y bajó para reunirse con sakura.

Ella le estaba esperando sentada en una mesa."_Como siempre vuelve ha llegar tarde" _pensaba.

-Ya estoy aquí!-dijo apareciendo detrás de la chica, la cual pegó un bote por el susto.

-kakashi-sensei! Encima que llegas tarde me asustas ¬¬-dijo sakura un poco mosqueada.

-Lo siento, no pensé que te asustaría-se disculpó el ninja-copia.

Mantuvieron una agradable conversación durante la cena. Después los dos fueron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores para bajar un poquillo la cena. Hacia una noche perfecta, ni frío ni calor. Y en el cielo podían verse muchas estrellas.

Sakura miraba al cielo como si nunca hubiese visto una estrella. Kakashi parecía más interesado en otra cosa, más bien persona. No podía dejar de mirarla. "_no me puedo creer cuanto ha cambiado. Se ha vuelto una mujer muy hermosa" _pensaba el ninja-copia.

-Empieza ha hacer un poco de frío-dijo sakura frotándose los brazos.

Kakashi se quitó su chaleco de jounnin y se lo puso a sakura.

-No nos conviene que te resfríes ahora.-dijo kakashi poniendo su ojito feliz.

-..o//o-sakura se sonrojo un poco.

-oye sakura. Que te parece si hacemos un combate, así entraremos en calor y podré ver cuanto has mejorado.-sugirió kakashi.

-mm.. Esta bien!-contestó ella.

Los dos tomaron distancia y se prepararon para luchar. Primero atacó sakura lanzando tres shurikens hacia kakashi. Este los esquivó fácilmente y corrió rápidamente hacia sakura, le dio un puñetazo en el estomago. PUFF! "_un kagebushin" _De repente Sakura apareció por detrás con un kunai y le arañó en un brazo. "_Se ha vuelto muy rápida"_ .

-Has mejorado mucho sakura-dijo el ninja-copia-creo que tendré que utilizarlo-dicho esto se levantó el protector de la frente dejando ver su sharingan.

Sakura sacó tres kunais con sellos explosivos y se los lanzó. Parecía que le había dado. De repente sintió como una mano le cogía los dos brazos y los ponían en su espalda. Kakashi la inmovilizó. Ella se sonrojó al notar que estaban muy pegados.-Deberías estar mas atenta sakura-le susurró al oído. Con la mano libre que le quedaba, kakashi la colocó en la cintura de la chica. Y ella se sonrojó aún más si es que se podía. Fue subiendo su mano poco a poco, pero antes de llegar a su pecho se separó de ella, sabía que si seguía no podría controlarse.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente. Será mejor descansar, mañana tendremos que entrar en la base enemiga.- dijo el peliplateado algo nervioso-buenas noches sakura- y se marchó con la nubecilla de humo.

Sakura seguía ahí parada. Parecía que se había quedado en shock. Por un momento ella no quiso que el parase."_ ¿Pero que me ha pasado?_ _esto no lo había sentido nunca antes. Ni siquiera con sasuke" "Inner sakura: A veces pienso que eres tonta. Te has enamorado de el es que no te das cuenta?" "QUEEE??!!! Eso no puede ser. Yo no estoy enamorada, seguramente sería otra cosa…" "Inner sakura: si? Venga el que lista" "Pues…no se… otra cosa" "Inner sakura: Ja! Lo que yo decía" "Ya cállate"._

Después de su discusión interna, subió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama para en pocos minutos quedarse dormida.

Mientras, kakashi estaba sentado enfrente de la ventana de su habitación. No conseguía dormir. "¿_Pero porque he hecho eso?¿en que demonios estaba pensando? Aunque ya no sea mi alumna ella es más pequeña que yo…pero ya tiene 18 años…¿que estoy diciendo? Seguro que ella piensa que soy un pervertido por lo que le he hecho"._

-En fin será mejor que me duerma. Mañana será un día muy largo-se dijo asimismo.

Al cabo de un rato consiguió dormir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya era de día. Kakashi y sakura ya estaban saliendo de la posada.

Pasaron varias horas desde que salieron.

-kakashi, que vamos ha hacer cuando lleguemos?-preguntó sakura.

El la miró y pensó _" ¿Qué vamos ha hacer?...arg! otra vez le doy doble sentido a la frase. Creo que debo dejar de leer los libros de jiraiya"_-Bueno, había pensado en colarnos por unos túneles subterráneos que llevan directamente al interior de la base. Y una vez allí improvisar un poco, ya que yo no he estado dentro así que no se que nos esperará allí-contesto el ninja-copia.

Pasado un rato llegaron a su destino. Se colaron por los túneles y llegaron dentro de la base. Entraron en la única puerta que había en aquella estancia. Tras un rato de dar vueltas encontraron la sala en la que estaban sus compañeros. Les quitaron las cadenas y se dispusieron a salir. Pero nada más abrir la puerta se toparon con dos ninjas enemigos.

-Sakura! Guía a los dos ninjas hasta la salida, yo me encargo de esto-dijo el peliplateado.

-Pero...-antes de que sakura pudiera terminar kakashi la cortó.

-es una orden!-dijo el .

-Ten cuidado por favor-dijo en voz baja la kunoichi.

Sakura salió de la habitación junto con los dos ninjas.

Kakashi se levantó el protector de la frente para usar su sharingan. Los dos ninjas atacaban a la vez, por lo que kakashi solo podía defenderse. Pelearon por largo rato y kakashi tenía ya varias heridas, así que decidió terminar rápido y usó el chidori.

Mientras, sakura que le esperaba fuera empezaba a impacientarse. Estaba tardando mucho. "¿_Y si le ha pasado algo?" _Pensaba la chica muy nerviosa.

Cinco minutos después alguien salía por el túnel.

-¡Kakashi!-gritó la kunoichi.-Estás herido!-

-No es nada-dijo el.

-¿Cómo que no? Soy médico a mi no me engañas-contestó sakura

-¿oye y los dos ninjas?-pregunto kakashi al ver que no estaban.

-les dije que se adelantaran, y no me cambies de tema-dijo ella.-quítate la parte de arriba.

-No es nada ense..-pero antes de terminar se percató de que ella le miraba con cara de mala leche, por lo que prefirió hacerle caso.

Cuando se quitó la parte de arriba sakura se quedó paralizada(N/A:Advierto que no se quitó la máscara). Tenía un cuerpo musculoso y varias cicatrices de batalla. "_Inner sakura: Por kami! Kakashi-sensei esta buenísimo!!" " eso no me ayuda mucho" "Inner sakura:¿a que esperas tonta? Despierta! Haz algo!"_.Ella acumuló chakra en sus manos y las puso en las heridas y empezó a cerrarlas. Cuando hubo terminado Sakura estaba muy sonrojada. Kakashi lo notó, alzó su mano y la puso encima de una de las manos de ella y la guió hasta su pecho. Ambos se miraban a los ojos. El fue acercando su cara poco a poco a la de ella, estaban tan cerca que ya podían sentir como sus respiraciones chocaban entre sí. Pero en ese momento sakura se separó de el rápidamente.

-kakashi, será mejor que volvamos a la villa. Ya hemos acabado la misión.-dijo ella. En realidad eso solo era una excusa. Estaba muy nerviosa, no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Casi le besaba! Ella quería que eso pasara, pero otra parte de ella tenía miedo de que, al ser su primer beso, no lo hiciera bien.

-Tienes razón-dijo algo decepcionado. "_Que tonto fui al pensar que ella podría sentir algo por mi. Para ella solo soy su antiguo sensei"_. Pensaba el.

Muchas horas después, ya estaban cerca de la villa. Ninguno dijo nada de lo que pasó antes. Ambos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron a la villa fueron directos al despacho de la hokage.

-Muy bien hecho, habéis completado la misión con éxito-dijo la godaime contenta.-Podéis iros a descansar-

-hai-contestaron los dos ninjas. Y cada uno se fue a su casa.

**Continuará**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Aviso que tardare en actualizar un poco porque me voy a ir de vacaciones 1 semana. Pero para antes de irme voy a intentar por lo menos subir el tercer capitulo. Gracias por leerme y dejen reviews :p**


	3. Enamorados?

**Siento mucho el retraso, es que me quede sin inspiracion jeje :P. Gracias por sus reviews aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo.Espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 3¿Enamorados?**

Sakura había llegado a su casa y se había tumbado en la cama. Estaba recordando todo lo que le pasó con kakashi. Ella no quería creer que se había enamorado de el. "_yo solo quiero a sasuke"_ _"Inner sakura: olvídate ya de ese tonto de sasuke. Kakashi está más bueno y además es mucho más hombre que sasuke."_ Sakura pensó que tal vez su inner tuviera razón. Además Sasuke nunca la vio como algo más que su compañera de equipo. Sin darse cuenta sakura se quedó dormida, estaba muy cansada.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente, sakura ya había terminado de entrenar con tsunade.

-Lo has hecho muy bien sakura-dijo tsunade- ya puedes irte-

-hai-contestó ella

-oh! Espera sakura.-dijo la godaime antes de que la chica se fuera.-Dile a kakashi que a partir de mañana el deberá encargarse de tu entrenamiento-

-¿Qué¿Y eso por que?-preguntó la kunoichi.

-Pues porque no tengo tiempo para entrenarte sakura, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-le contestó la godaime.

-Hai..-después de decir esto se fue en dirección a su casa.

De lo único que tenía ganas ahora era de ducharse y descansar un poco.

Para su mala suerte se encontró a kakashi por el camino, iba leyendo su querido libro naranja de icha icha paradise "_Mierda, ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hablar con el. Le diré lo que me ha dicho tsunade-sama más tarde"_ .Intentó evitarlo tomando otro camino.

Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa escuchó una voz detrás suyo.

-no se por que pero me da la sensación de que me estas evitando-dijo una voz masculina muy familiar para ella.

-que?! Que va que va¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo sakura nerviosa.

-Aunque estuviera leyendo, te vi coger otro camino después de verme-dijo el ninja-copia.

-eh? No es eso, es que… ah! Casi se me olvida, tsunade-sama me a dicho que a partir de mañana debe entrenarme usted-dijo sakura cambiando de tema ya que no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa buena.

-ya veo.-dijo kakashi.-bueno pues entonces quedamos mañana a las 8 en el campo de entrenamiento.-

-hai-dijo sakura.

El peliplateado la observó hasta que ella cerró la puerta de su casa, y después se marchó.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después de haber descansado un buen rato, sakura, decidió salir al bar donde siempre quedaba con sus amigas.

Cuando llegó se encontró con Ino.

-sakura¿Cuándo llegaste? Oí que estabas en una misión-dijo la yamanaka.

-Sí, llegue ayer por la noche-contestó la pelirrosa.

-oye, te veo como más animada ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-nada, si estoy igual que siempre-

-mm… Esta muy mal que no me quieras contar. Soy tu mejor amiga ¿o no?-dijo ino poniendo carita de perrito abandonado.

-esta bien. Creo que… estoy enamorada-dijo sakura poniéndose un poquito roja.

-En serio!?-

-creo que si...-

-y se puede saber de quien?-

-bueno yo… no creo este bien que me haya enamorado de el-dijo sakura desviando la mirada.

-de quien?-ino comenzaba a impacientarse.

-de… de kakashi-

-¿Qué que¿te has enamorado de tu sensei?-

-…-sakura miraba hacia abajo.

-pero sakura, el no solo es tu sensei si no que es más mayor que tu.-

-lo se-Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio.

-oye, y cuando te diste cuenta?-

Sakura le contó lo que le pasó con el en la misión del país del rayo. Estuvieron varias horas más hablando. Después cada una se fue a su casa.

Ya se hizo de noche. Sakura no podía dormir, estaba muy nerviosa. En su mente había una pregunta que no la dejaba dormir bien desde que terminaron la misión "_¿Por qué intentó besarme? Acaso siente algo por mi?"_ Las horas pasaban muy lentamente y ella seguía sin poder dormir.

Mientras en la habitación de kakashi "_seguro que sakura me evitó esta mañana por intentar besarla la otra vez. Genial ahora piensa que soy un pervertido. Ni siquiera se por que hice eso ¿o si? No puede ser que me haya enamorado de ella" _.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya eran las siete y media. Sakura se levantó de la cama, se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

Cuando terminó de desayunar salió de casa y llegó al campo de entrenamiento a las 8 en punto. Pasaron 10 minutos, 15, 20, 30, 1 hora, 1 hora y media.-Buenos días-dijo kakashi con su tono despreocupado de siempre.-Siento el retraso es que..-

-MENTIRA!!-dijo la pelirrosa sin dejarle ni siquiera que dijera su excusa.

-vale vale. Hoy haremos una misión.-

-¿Cómo?-preguntó sakura

-He cogido una misión de rango B.-contestó kakashi.

-¿Bueno y que vamos a hacer?-

-Tenemos que escoltar al hijo de un señor feudal hasta el país del viento.-aclaró kakashi.

-vale. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-

-pues ya. Nos están esperando en salida oeste.-

Después de decir esto los dos se fueron hacia la salida.

Cuando llegaron vieron un carruaje rojo tirado por bueyes (N/A: o como se llamen los bichos esos que llevan los carruajes), estaba escoltado por algunos guardias.

Un joven bastante guapo de cabellos rojizos y ojos negros, de unos 19 años, salió de dentro del carruaje y se dirigió hacia los dos ninjas.

-Ustedes deben ser Hatake Kakashi-miró al peliplateado.-y Haruno Sakura.-se detuvo a observar a la pelirrosa detalladamente.

A kakashi no le hizo mucha gracia como la miraba. Sakura sin embargo, le parecía un chico muy guapo. Y al ver como la miraba se sonrojó.

-Si, así es.-dijo kakashi para que dejara de mirar a la kunoichi.

-yo me llamo Oshiro.-dijo el joven-Bueno creo que ya podemos irnos.-

Los dos ninjas asintieron.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya llevaban unas horas de viaje. Kakashi iba bastante cabreado. Desde que partieron, Oshiro, no se había despegado de Sakura y a ella parecía no importarle. Los celos le comían por dentro.

Sakura miró hacia donde estaba el peliplateado y se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadado "_¿Qué le pasará? Esta mañana estaba de buen humor" _enseguida supo lo que pasaba _"Esta así desde que salimos. ¿Puede ser que este celoso?"_ se le escapó una risita.

Se acercó al ninja-copia.

-sensei, pareces mosqueado ¿pasa algo?-

-nada-dijo el ninja secamente.

A sakura esa situación la estaba divirtiendo. Nunca había visto a su sensei así. Si estaba celoso debía ser por que sentía algo por ella.

Empezaba a anochecer, por lo que decidieron acampar.

La pelirrosa quería saber si lo del mosqueo de antes fueron realmente celos, mientras cenaba pensaba en la forma de averiguarlo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar prepararon unas tiendas de campaña para dormir.

-yo me voy a dormir ya-dijo oshiro

-Buenas noches oshiro-dijo la pelirrosa con una voz bastante sensual.

-bu...buenas noches.-el chico parecía nervioso.

Kakashi miró la escena con cara de pocos amigos. Sakura se dio cuenta _"realmente son celos. Jeje"_. Kakashi se fue a dormir sin decirle nada a la kunoichi.

La noche estaba muy oscura. Sakura no podía dormir, y no tuvo una idea mejor que molestar a kakashi un poquito más. Este estaba dormido de lado y tapado con una manta gris. La pelirrosa se acercó a el por detrás y le susurró al oído con el mismo tono que empleó antes para ponerle celoso.

-kakashi.-

Lo repitió varias veces hasta que el parecía despertarse. Cuando el peliplateado abrió los ojos se encontró a sakura muy cerca de su cara mientras le acariciaba la oreja. Kakashi estaba muy colorado, pero no se notaba gracias a su máscara y la oscuridad de la noche.

-Sa..sakura… ¿Qué haces?-dijo el ninja-copia un poco nervioso.

-No puedo dormir sensei.-dijo ella en un tono muy provocativo.

Kakashi tragó saliva. La chica estaba muy cerca de el y encima le acariciaba de una forma muy excitante.

**Continuará**

**que mala soy jejeje lo corte en la parte mas interesante. la verdad a mi no me gusta mucho como esta quedando pero si a ustedes les gusta continuare la historia. dejen reviews plz. muxos bss xaoo**


	4. Una noche movidita

**Buscando la felicidad**

**Capítulo 4:Una noche movidita  
**

-ahh pues… cuenta ovejitas-kakashi cada vez se estaba poniendo más nervioso "_¿pero que le pasa ahora? Ayer me evita y hoy se me hecha encima para provocarme, y lo peor es que lo esta consiguiendo. Tengo que quitármela de encima cuanto antes, si no, no seré responsable de lo que pase"_

-ya lo intenté, pero no sirvió-decía sakura mientras pasaba su pierna por encima del pecho del jonnin y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el. Con sus dedos fue desabrochando el chaleco del jonnin lentamente, cuando terminó, se lo quitó y empezó acariciarlo metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa azul de kakashi. El cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. No podía oponerse a las caricias de la pelirrosa, le encantaba lo que estaba haciéndole. Las manos de ella recorrían su fuerte y bien formado cuerpo.

Después, el peliplateado, agarró, con una mano, las dos manos de la chica y con la otra mano que le quedaba libre atrajo a la kunoichi hacia el. Ya era muy tarde para reaccionar, las caricias que la pelirrosa le había hecho y la postura en la que se encontraban fueron suficientes para hacer que el perdiera el control. Sakura estaba muy sonrojada, cosa que al ninja-copia le encantaba, siempre que fuera él el que lo provocara. Se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo lentamente.

Sakura no se lo podía creer. Pensó que, el, pondría aunque fuera un poquito de resistencia, pero no fue así. La forma de besar de kakashi la estaba volviendo loca. El jonnin paró de besarla y la miró a los ojos, puso una mano en la máscara y la deslizó hacia abajo. Sakura se quedo paralizada y muy sonrojada. Era muchísimo más guapo de lo que ella imaginó. Tenía una nariz fina, normal, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, y unos labios que pedían a gritos ser besados. Puso la mano en la cara de ella, la atrajo hacia el y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con más pasión. Mientras, ella se agarraba fuerte a la camisa del jonnin. Entreabrió un poco sus labios para dejar pasar la lengua de el. Cada segundo que pasaba, el beso se volvía más excitante. El jonnin no podía aguantar más, quería hacerla suya. Pero para su mala suerte eso no podría ser esta noche.

-Vaya, vaya. El famoso ninja-copia en plena acción. Nunca imaginé que le gustaran tan jovencitas.-dijo una voz.

El peliplateado se separó de sakura rápidamente y se puso en posición de ataque.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó kakashi.

-Me llamo Kosei- dijo este saliendo de su escondite.

Era un hombre bastante musculoso, de unos 32 años. Tenía el pelo muy corto y de color negro. Su cara tenía muchas cicatrices, al igual que sus brazos.

Kakashi miró su bandana.-Eres de la villa de la roca ¿cierto?-preguntó este.

-Hai. Ahora si me disculpas voy a secuestrar al hijo del señor feudal, si quieres podemos jugar otro día.-contestó el ninja irónicamente mientras se disponía a acercarse a la tienda de campaña donde dormía Oshiro.

Cuando faltaban unos escasos metros divisó a alguien junto a la tienda.

-Aparta mocosa.-dijo kosei casi gritando.

-¿A quién llamas mocosa, viejo?-contestó sakura con la vena de su frente a punto de estallar. No había cosa que más le tocara las narices que alguien que la llamara mocosa. Ella ya tenía suficiente edad para ser considerada adulta, tampoco es que quisiera que la llamara vieja, pero con un "jovencita" le hubiese bastado.

Sakura corrió hacia kosei mientras acumulaba chakra en su puño. Intentó golpearle varias veces, pero este esquivó los golpes.

Kakashi cogió un kunai y se lanzó contra el ninja mientras este estaba distraído esquivando a sakura. Cuando le clavó el kunai, el ninja, desapareció "_kagebushin no jutsu"_ Pensó kakashi. Miró a su alrededor, pero estaba bastante oscuro como para poder ver algo con claridad. Puso su mano en su bandana y la echó hacia arriba dejando su sharingan al descubierto.

-Ten cuidado sakura. Este tipo es bastante listo. Estate alerta.-advirtió hatake.

-hai-contestó la kunoichi.

De repente sintió que alguien la agarraba fuertemente y le ponía un kunai en el cuello.

-¡Sakura!-"_¡Mierda¿Cómo no he podido sentirlo?"_Pensó el jonnin.

-Si te mueves, la mato.-advirtió kosei.-Si quieres que la suelte entrégame al hijo del señor feudal.-

No sabía que hacer, si entregarle a Oshiro y salvar a su compañera o no entregarlo y terminar con éxito la misión. Otra vez esa elección, igual que en aquella misión que hizo con su sensei, obito y rin.

Sakura se sintió mal por lo que estaba pasando. Pensaba que si no fuera por ella seguro que kakashi hubiese derrotado a ese ninja. Estaba harta de ser una carga para todos "_Esta vez seré yo la que le proteja"_ Pensó la pelirrosa, acto seguido le mordió el brazo que el ninja tenía en su cuello. Este la soltó rápidamente.

-Maldita mocosa-gritaba kosei enfurecido.-Te vas a enterar.

Kosei fue corriendo hacia ella. Le fue a pegar un puñetazo, pero la kunoichi lo esquivó y acto seguido agarró su brazo.

Kakashi, aprovechando la situación, hizo unos sellos y acumuló chakra en su mano hasta que empezaron a salir rayos.-¡Raikiri!-dijo el ninja-copia mientras corría hacia kosei.

Sakura lo sujetó hasta que kakashi estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para no fallar el golpe, luego rápidamente se apartó.

Segundos después kakashi atravesó al ninja con su técnica. Kosei no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo.

-¿Estas bien sakura?-preguntó el jonnin preocupado.

-No te preocupes más por mí. No soy aquella niña de hace 4 años.-le contestó sakura.

-Lo se. Pero igualmente me preocupa que te pase algo.-dijo este acercándose a la pelirrosa y abrazándola.

Sakura sintió como el calor subía hasta sus mejillas y se ponía colorada.

-sakura yo me preocupo por ti por que te qui-pero antes de que el ninja-copia pudiera terminar le interrumpieron.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-preguntó oshiro saliendo de la tienda.

-Nada, solo era un ninja de la roca que quería secuestrarte.-contestó kakashi fastidiado porque le habían arruinado su momento romántico.

-Bueno yo me voy a dormir. Estoy muy cansada-dijo sakura.

-Si, que descanses sakura-"_Era el momento perfecto para declararme y tenía que venir el tío este"_ Pensó el ninja-copia.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una linda mañana amanecía. Sakura abrió los ojos perezosamente y se levantó. Miró hacia los lados y vio que todos aún dormían, todos menos kakashi, que no estaba por ningún lado. "_¿Dónde se habrá metido? Es muy temprano todavía."_ Pensó la pelirrosa.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del bosque, cerca de un río, estaba kakashi sentado mientras veía correr el agua cristalina. Se había pasado toda la noche pensando, ni siquiera pudo dormir más de una hora. "_Después de lo que pasó anoche entre sakura y yo, quizás si tenga una oportunidad con ella. ¿Por qué me habría provocado si no? Ella no es de las que hacen eso para divertirse ¿no?. Pero… ¿y si solo lo hizo para pasar un buen rato? O peor aún¿y si lo ha hecho solo para verme la cara?"_ Esos fueron los pensamientos que invadieron la cabeza del jonnin durante toda la noche haciendo que el pobre no pudiera descansar apenas ni una hora.

Pero no duraron mucho más, puesto que se vieron interrumpidos por una voz.

-Así que estabas aquí.-dijo una voz femenina detrás suya.

Kakashi se volvió para ver quien era.

-¿sakura¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? No nos vamos hasta dentro de una hora-

-lo se. Pero no tenía sueño. Además, como no te vi en el campamento me preocupe y salí a buscarte.-dijo la pelirrosa tomando asiento al lado del jonnin.

-ya veo.-contestó hatake.

-vaya sensei que mala cara tienes¿es que no has dormido esta noche?-dijo sakura mirando fijamente la cara de kakashi.

-si, bueno…. Algo así.-contestó este mirando hacia abajo.

-oye ¿te pasa algo? Nunca te había visto así… si quieres puedes contarme-dijo sakura sonriendo y poniendo una mano en el hombro del jonnin haciendo que este la mirara a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, no es nada importante.-contestó el jonnin mientras le devolvía una sonrisa.-volvamos al campamento, no es seguro dejar solo a oshiro.-

-hai-

Los dos se levantaron y fueron hacia el campamento. Una vez allí:

-¿Dónde se habían metido?-preguntó oshiro enfadado mientras se dirigía a los ninjas.-¿Qué pasaría si viniese otro ninja y me quisiese secuestrar mientras no estaban, eh? Les pago para que me protejan, no para que se vayan de paseo.-

-Lo sentimos no volverá a pasar-se disculpó sakura.

-bueno, esta bien. Por esta vez les perdono.-dijo el pelirrojo mirando a la kunoichi.

"_ya, claro. Nos perdonas por que te ha pedido disculpas __**mi sakura**__ , que si me hubiese disculpado yo seguro que sería diferente."_Pensaba el ninja-copia.

-Preparen las cosas, nos vamos.-dijo oshiro.

-hai!-contestaron al unísono sus cuatro guardias.

**Continuará**

**Si, ya se, lo volví ha hacer muy corto, pero es que no tenía mucha inspiración y tampoco iba a teneros más tiempo esperando. Siento mucho todo lo que he tardado en subir este capitulo, pero se me estropeo el ordenador y estube un mes sin el, hace poco me lo arreglaron. Intentaré no tardar mucho en subir el 5 capitulo, pero no estoy segura cuanto tardaré puesto que estamos cerca de las vacaciones de navidad y tengo un monton de examanes importantes.**

**Bueno pues muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis escrito reviews, espero que no les haya decepcionado este capitulo.**

**Ja ne!**

**P.D.:dejen reviews plz :p **


	5. La declaración del ninjacopia

**Buscando la felicidad**

**Capítulo 5: La declaración del ninja-copia**

Cuando lo tuvieron todo listo siguieron con su viaje.

Sakura iba junto al carruaje de oshiro. Los dos estaban hablando muy animadamente. De vez en cuando, la pelirrosa volteaba para ver si kakashi la miraba, pero este parecía estar en las nubes "_Seguro que le pasa algo, ni siquiera va leyendo su libro ¿Por qué no me quiso contar antes cuando le pregunté?... mmm, ah! Seguro que está así por lo de anoche, no debí hacer eso. ¿En que demonios estaría pensando? Quizás este molesto y por eso ni siquiera me mira"_ , sakura seguía pensando mientras oshiro se dio cuenta que llevaba un rato hablando solo.

-sakura ¿me estás escuchando?-preguntó oshiro mirando a la pelirrosa.

-…-sakura seguía mirando al peliplateado, que iba andando cabizbajo y con muy mala cara.

-sakura-repitió oshiro.-No es por nada, pero creo que llevo un rato hablando solo ¬¬-

-¿eh?, ah! Lo siento¿Qué decías?-preguntó sakura volviendo a la realidad.

-Pues eso, que cuando mi padre se enteró que uno de sus sirvientes robaba dinero de los impuestos que pagaban los… ¿sakura?- el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que volvía a hablar solo, ya que la pelirrosa esta vez ni siquiera estaba cerca de el.

Sakura se acercó a kakashi.

-kakashi-sensei, te ves realmente mal.-dijo sakura mirándolo con preocupación.

-Es… ¿Es por lo que pasó anoche?-preguntó la pelirrosa.

El jonnin levantó la cabeza y la miró con cara de "has dado en el blanco". No dijo nada, solo se quedó callado mientras observaba a sakura.

-Yo… lo siento, no se en que estaba pensando para hacer eso… se que estuvo mal, y no volveré ha hacerlo.-se disculpó sakura avergonzada.

-sakura...-

-Ya se que pueda resultar un poco extraño, pero desde aquella misión en el país del rayo, yo he empezado a verte de forma diferente a la de hace unos años. No estoy segura, pero creo que me he enamorado. Es muy diferente al amor que sentía por sasuke cuando tenía doce años. Desde que llegaste no he vuelto a sentirme sola, y lo más importante, he vuelto a sonreír como cuando sasuke y naruto estaban con nosotros.-dijo sakura mirando al suelo muy colorada.- Pero no te preocupes, voy a contener mis sentimientos hacia ti a partir de ahora. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder lo de anoche.-su mirada cambió a una de tristeza. Se separó del jonnin y fue cerca del carruaje de oshiro.

Kakashi se quedó en shock "_¿Me ha dicho que está enamorada de mí? No puede ser cierto, seguro que es mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada. Dios!¿ Que hago? Debería decirle que yo siento lo mismo por ella. ¡Ya sé! Esta noche me declararé como dios manda"_ Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del jonnin.

---------------X---------------

Habían parado para comer. Oshiro notó a sakura bastante extraña desde que habló con el peliplateado, así que se sentó entre los dos. A kakashi, eso le molestó bastante.

Mientras comían, sakura notó como oshiro y kakashi se echaban miradas desafiantes "_¿Qué les pasa ahora a estos dos?" _ Se preguntaba la pelirrosa.

Después de un rato terminaron de comer y recogieron todo para seguir con el viaje.

--------------X---------------

Estaba empezando a oscurecer. Kakashi había estado todo el camino pensando en una buena forma de declararse "_mmm… ¡creo que ya lo tengo!"_.

-¡eh, sakura! Encárgate tu de oshiro, tengo que hacer una cosa.-dijo el peliplateado antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

"¿_a donde ira este?¿no me irá a dejar la misión a mi sola no?" _pensaba sakura extrañada.

--------------X---------------

Ya era bastante de noche. Sakura no podía dormir, kakashi todavía no había vuelto "_¿le habrá pasado algo?"_ temía la pelirrosa. De repente sintió que alguien la agarraba fuertemente por detrás y le tapaba la boca para que no chillase.

-no te preocupes, sakura. Soy yo.-dijo una voz masculina.

-mmm mmm-

-¿Qué dices? Ah! perdón, se me olvido quitar la mano jeje-dijo el ninja-copia rascándose la nuca.

Sakura cogió aire.-sensei, me has asustado.-

-lo que demuestra que no estabas atenta. ¿Qué tal si hubiese sido un ninja enemigo, eh?-

-lo siento, yo…-

Kakashi puso un dedo en los labios de la pelirrosa.-shh… eso no importa ahora. Necesito que me acompañes.-

Sakura se sonrojó.- ¿A dónde?-

-tu solo cierra los ojos, y no los abras hasta que yo diga.-

-pero…-

-confía en mí.- kakashi le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantar. La pelirrosa la tomó y una vez de pie cerró los ojos. Kakashi la cogió en brazos y la llevó con él hacía el interior del bosque.

Después de un rato llegaron a su destino.

-vale, ya puedes abrir los ojos.-dijo el jonnin dejándola en el suelo.

Sakura abrió los ojos y cual fue su sorpresa al ver el hermoso paisaje que les rodeaba. Enfrente de ella había un hermoso lago en el que se reflejaba la luna llena dándole un toque muy romántico. A su alrededor había muchísimas flores de diversos tipos y colores, unas eran amarillas, otras azules… La pelirrosa estaba embobada ante tan hermoso paisaje.

-¿te gusta?-preguntó kakashi con una sonrisa al ver lo contenta que estaba la kunoichi.

-es… es hermoso.-sakura parecía estar enamorada de aquel bello paisaje.

-ven, siéntate aquí.-le dijo el ninja-copia señalándole un sitio a su lado.

Sakura sin pensárselo dos veces fue junto al jonnin.

-oye sensei¿crees que será seguro dejar solo a oshiro?.-preguntó la pelirrosa acordándose de que aún no habían completado su misión.

-no te preocupes, he dejado un kagebushin mío vigilando en el campamento, si algo ocurriera lo sabría enseguida.-le respondió kakashi.

-por cierto¿que estuviste haciendo antes cuando me dejaste sola?-preguntó sakura un poco enfada.

-pues verás, estaba preparando algo especial para ti.-dijo kakashi cogiendo una de las manos de la kunoichi y acariciándola.

Sakura se sonrojó bastante.-algo especial… ¿para mí?-preguntó extrañada.

-hai-contestó el jonnin con una sonrisa.

El jonnin se levantó y le hizo una señal a sakura para que lo siguiera. Unos cinco minutos después llegaron a una casita en medio del bosque.

-ven, entra-dijo el peliplateado mientras abría la puerta.

Sakura lo siguió adentro de la casita. Por fuera parecía más pequeña de lo que era por dentro. Nada más entrar se veía un salón-comedor rústico, en el centro una pequeña chimenea y delante de ella un sofá y una mesita y a los lados había dos puertas. Sakura supuso que una era el baño y la otra una habitación.

Kakashi fue a la cocina y cogió una botella y dos copas. Después se sentó en el sofá que había enfrente de la chimenea, esperando que sakura hiciera lo mismo. Sakura se sentó al lado del jonnin.

El peliplateado lleno las dos copas con la botella de champán que había traído y le ofreció una copa a la pelirrosa.

-no creo que debamos beber estando en una misión.-dijo sakura.

-mmm… bueno, como yo soy el líder del equipo te lo ordeno.-contestó kakashi sonriendo.-me haré responsable de lo que pase.

La pelirrosa dudo unos momentos pero terminó cogiendo la copa.

Después de media hora, en la que bebieron y hablaron, kakashi cogió la copa de la pelirrosa y la dejó en la mesita junto con la suya.

-sakura-

-¿sí?-

El peliplateado se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su mejilla, mientras acariciaba sus labios con el pulgar. La pelirrosa se sonrojó y lo miró confundida.

-Te amo.- kakashi miraba a los ojos a la pelirrosa, la cual se sonrojó aún más por lo que le había dicho el jonnin. Lo miraba incrédula "_Acaba de decir… ¿Qué me ama?"._

Sus pensamientos fueron confirmados cuando notó que kakashi se bajó la máscara y se acercó a ella para besarla. Ella le correspondió y rodeo el cuello del jonnin con sus brazos. El, la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia el. Segundos después se separaron un poco para tomar aire.

-perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes...-dijo el ninja-copia mientras acariciaba la espalda de la kunoichi y le daba dulces besos por el cuello.

-kakashi…-

-temía que me rechazaras y que no volverías a dirigirme la palabra.-

-¿Por qué haría tal cosa?-

-por que soy tu sensei y además eres muy joven aún. Imaginé que pensarías que soy un pervertido.-

Sakura lo miraba a los ojos mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Se acercó más a él y lo beso en los labios. Poco a poco, el beso, se fue volviendo más apasionado, hasta que se separaron para tomar aire. En ese momento sakura le mordió suavemente el labio inferior al jonnin mientras le echaba una mirada insinuante. Eso si que no se lo esperaba "_Sakura no es de las que suelen tomar la iniciativa, aunque… después de lo que pasó anoche… bueno, creo que me gusta más esta nueva sakura"_ pensó el ninja-copia. Se levantó y le hizo un gesto con la mano a la pelirrosa para que se levantara. Cuando esta se levantó kakashi la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la habitación.

Esa iba a ser una noche muuuy larga.

**Continuará**

No me lo digais, otra vez me quedo muy corto xD lo siento pero mi poca imaginacion no da para más. Bueno por lo menos esta vez no me tarde tanto en subir el capitulo ¿no? Haber una preguntilla ¿queréis que ponga lemon en el proximo capitulo? es para saberlo de antemano no valla a ser que lo ponga y no os guste o que no lo ponga y os deje con las ganas xD

Bueno pues muchisisisimas gracias a todos los que me habéis escrito reviews y a todos los que leéis mi fic pero no dejáis reviews (¬¬) xD Pues eso dejad reviews y decirme si queréis lemon o no.

Cuidense. Ja ne! **  
**


	6. Por fin juntos

Hola a tods! primero me disculpo por todo lo que tardé en actualizar, de verdad que lo siento!! últimamente estoy muy vaga y no me entran ganas de escribir xD pero intentaré que no vuelva a pasar. Bueno, pues muchas gracias por sus reviews (que ahora que me doy cuenta, para pedir lemon si que mandáis reviews, eh? xDD) Y como la gran mayoria pidió lemon aquí lo tienen. No esperen algo muy bueno puesto que es el segundo lemon que hago y aún estoy muy verde en esto. Espero que les guste el capi.

**Capítulo 6: Por fin juntos**

Kakashi llevo en brazos a la pelirrosa hasta la habitación. Una vez allí la soltó sobre la cama y se tumbó sobre ella. Besaba su cuello apasionadamente mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza y decía su nombre en leves susurros. Kakashi subió su rostro hasta estar a la altura del de ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Te amo, Sakura. -Dijo en voz baja.

Acarició los labios de ella delicadamente con sus dedos y luego volvió a besarlos. Fue bajando su boca poco a poco hasta llegar otra vez a su cuello. Mientras la besaba fue quitándole la parte de arriba. Primero su camiseta roja, bajando la cremallera lentamente. Luego su sujetador, aunque este se lo quitó con un poco más de prisa. Bajó su boca hasta sus pechos y le lamió los pezones haciendo círculos con su lengua.

Sakura se agarró fuerte a la espalda del jounnin con una mano, mientras que con la otra jugaba con los mechones de pelo de su shinobi. Kakashi acariciaba uno de sus pechos y lamía con ímpetu el otro. La pelirrosa decía el nombre de su amado entre gemidos de placer. Nunca imaginó poder llegar a sentir algo así. Lo que le estaba haciendo su amado era increíblemente placentero para ella. No podía parar de gemir su nombre.

De repente, el jounnin bajó un poco más y se paró en el ombligo de la kunoichi. Jugó con él un rato y acto seguido se sentó sobre la cama para quitarse su chaleco de jounnin y su camisa azul. Después le quitó los pantalones y las braguitas a Sakura. Se excitó mucho al ver lo excitada que estaba ella. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de penetrarla, pero esta era la primera vez de la chica, así que debía esperar un poco más.

Acercó su rostro hasta las partes íntimas de la pelirrosa y comenzo a besarle ahí abajo. Sakura no pudo evitar gemir en alto el nombre de su amado. Llevó sus dos manos a la cabeza de él y lo empujó más hacia ella. Después de besarla comenzó ha penetrarla con su lengua, metiéndola y sacándola una y otra vez. Segundos después, la pelirrosa llegó al orgasmo.

El jounnin saco su cara de ahí y la miró a la cara. Estaba completamente sonrojada y excitada. Esto lo animó a seguir. Comenzó a penetrarla con un dedo. Ella no podía para gritar de placer. Sintió como el peliplateado metía otro dedo dentro de ella y aumentaba la velocidad. Mientras la penetraba con los dedos, se acercó a su cara y la beso en los labios. Luego bajó un poco y besó su cuello de nuevo apasionadamente. De vez en cuando le daba leves mordiscos, los cuales hacían que ella gimiese más.

Volvió a meter otro dedo. Ahora ya eran tres. Kakashi estaba muy excitado. Esto lo estaba disfrutando tanto como ella. Sakura no tardó mucho en tener otro orgasmo. A lo que el jounnin metió el cuarto dedo.

Los dos estaban a más no poder. Kakashi se volvía loco de ver a su pelirrosa así. Siguió penetrándola con más fuerza y velocidad. Mientras tanto jugaba con sus pechos, lamiéndolos y succionándolos. La pelirrosa tuvo otro orgasmo. El jounnin tenía la mano empapada de los líquidos de ella.

-Kakashi, házmelo ya... -le rogaba la pelirrosa.

Él la miró y se levantó de la cama. Se desabrochó los pantalones y se los quitó junto con los boxers. Se volvió a poner sobre ella y le separó un poco las piernas.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperando esto, mi amor... -dijo con una voz muy seductora. Sakura se abrazó fuertemente a él.

Kakashi fue penetrándola lentamente. Una vez dentro esperó a que ella se acostumbrara un poco.

-¿Te duele?- le preguntó mientras besaba su mejilla.

-Solo un poco. -Puso su mano en la cara de él y lo atrajo a sus labios. Mientras se besaban apasionadamente, el jounnin decidió empezar a moverse dentro de ella. Primero con movimientos suaves, y poco a poco iba aumentando la velocidad.

Los dos estaban viviendo el mejor momento de sus vidas. Esto era lo que ambos habían querido desde que empezaron a conocerse mejor cuando Sasuke y Naruto se marcharon, y ahora por fin se hacía realidad. Kakashi no podía más. Aumentó la fuerza de las embestidas y pocos segundos después se vino junto con Sakura.

Estaba agotado, al igual que ella. Había sido una noche muy movidita. El jounnin se tumbó a un lado de Sakura y la abrazó. Estaban tan agotados que se quedaron dormidos.

--xXx--

Estaba comenzando a amanecer. Aún no se veía la luz del Sol. Kakashi abrió los ojos y se encontró acurrucado junto a su amada. Sonrió ampliamente y se levantó de la cama sin muchas ganas.

Se dió una ducha y al volver al cuarto vió que la pelirrosa aún dormía. Se sentó a su lado y se agachó para darle un dulce beso de buenos días.

La chica abrió los ojos perezosamente y miró a Kakashi. Ya estaba duchado y vestido, sin embargo ella aun estaba desnuda. Se sonrojó y se tapó con las sábanas. Al ver esto, Hatake sonrió.

-No me digas que ahora te da verguenza. -dijo acercándose a ella. La besó en los labios y le quitó las sábanas. -Quieres que te prepare el desayuno mientras te duchas? -preguntó mientras besaba su cuello.

-Va... vale. Pero para ya! -dijo sonrojada.

El jounnin se separó de ella. -Está bien... Pero date prisa, tenemos que llegar al campamento antes de que Oshiro y los demás despierten. -dicho estó se fue a la cocina.

--xXx--

Una vez desayunados y vestidos, fueron hacia el campamento. Una vez allí Kakashi deshizo su Kagebushin y comprobó que todo estaba en órden. Habían tenido suerte, pues parecía que aún dormían todos.

--xXx--

Una media hora después Oshiro y sus guardias se levantaron y desayunaron. Y unos minutos más tarde siguieron con su viaje.

Las horas pasaban lentas para Sakura. Iba al lado derecho del carruaje de Oshiro y este iba hablando con ella sobre todo lo que hacía su padre o lo que haría el cuando fuese señor feudal. Había repetido tantas veces las mismas cosas que la pelirrosa se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento.

-¿Te he contado aquella vez que...?- Oshiro seguía hablando y hablando. Sakura hacía como que le echaba cuenta mirándole y sonriéndole de vez en cuando. En una de estás le dió por mirar haber que hacía Kakashi. Parecía muy entretenido leyendo su libro mientras caminaba. El peliplateado miró a Sakura y la saludó con la mano. La kunoichi le devolvió el saludo.

-Quiero parar para descansar. -Dijo Oshiro.

-¿Para descansar? si no hace apenas ni tres horas desde que salimos. -contestó Sakura. -Además, tu vas sentado en el carruaje ¿Cómo es que te estás cansado?

-Tú no sabes lo que es ir sentado aquí con la de vaches que hay en el camino. tengo el trasero destrozado!

"_Que caprichoso es..." _pensó la pelirrosa._"__**Inner Sakura:**__ encima que es el único que va sentado se queja!!"_

-Está bien, pararemos en la siguiente posada. -Dijo Hatake sin desviar la vista de su libro.

--xXx--

Cuando llegaron a la posada se fueron a los baños termales. Sakura por fin podía descansar tranquila. Se quitó la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y entró en el agua. Se apoyó un poco en el borde y se relajó echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Mientras tanto, en el baño de los chicos...

-Ah... que ganas tenía de descansar... -dijo Oshiro. -Gracias por dejarnos parar aquí, esto...

-Kakashi, me llamo Kakashi "_De mi nombre no te acuerdas pero del de Sakura si, eh?" _pensó el peliplateado.

-Oye, tu eres el maestro de Sakura, verdad? sabes si tiene novio?

-Yo ya no soy su maestro "_soy su novio"_ y no se si tendrá novio... por que no le preguntas a ella?

-Tienes razón, le preguntaré ahora mismo. -Oshiro se levantó y cogió una toalla.

-Ma...Matte, adonde vas? -Preguntó Kakashi imaginando lo peor.

-Pues a preguntarle a Sakura.

-Nani? pero ella está ahora bañándose.

-Pues mejor. -Contestó Oshiro yendo hacia la puerta.

En cuestión de una milésima de segundo Hatake lo tenía agarrado por el brazo. -Lo siento, pero no voy a permitir que vayas. Puede que seas el hijo de un señor feudal pero eso no te da derecho a meterte en el baño de las chicas para ver a Sakura.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente unos segundos.

-Está bien, solo era una broma, una broma... -Dijo Oshiro un poco asustado.

Kakashi lo soltó y buscó su ropa. -Te esperaré fuera.

--xXx--

Sakura acaba de salir de los baños de las mujeres. Estaba apoyada en la pared esperando a que salieran los demás. De repente sintió como alguien se le tiró encima, ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

-Pero que demo... -La pelirrosa se quedó paralizada al ver quien era. -Tú...

**Continuará**

Siento mucho que el capi sea tan corto pero es que quería terminarlo así. Intentaré actualizar pronto.

Y dejen reviews diciéndome si les gustó el lemon y el capi o en que debo mejorar, se los agredecería mucho.

Muchos besos Ja ne!


End file.
